


Can You Sit With Me?

by MaddDog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff, Kara and Maggie friendship, Kara blows her powers out, Kara is terrible at being human, Mentions Lena Luthor and Mon-El, Sanvers - Freeform, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9831467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddDog/pseuds/MaddDog
Summary: Kara blows out her powers after not listening to Alex.  Maggie discovers a maternal side to herself when it comes to dealing with a 'human' Kara.Sanvers.Maggie and Kara bonding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I have no idea what I'm doing. All I know is that the CW is really dropping the ball on all the sister bonding that could be happening.

When Maggie pulled up to the scene, it was clear she wasn’t needed. Why dispatch had felt the need to call her out was truly a mystery. Supergirl was keeping watch over whoever she had apparently just stopped. 

Kara’s eyes lit up when she saw her sister’s girlfriend pull up and made her way over. “You’re a little late, Detective Sawyer,” she teased. 

“Not all of us are aliens Supergirl,” Maggie retorted. “You’ve been staying busy tonight.” She had been on call and had almost been dispatched four other times, the need going away when each of those times with, ‘Never mind Sawyer, Supergirl is here.’ She was a little miffed that she had been pulled out only to get the same news. 

“Just doing my job,” Kara shrugged. “Well, my second job. Or is this my first job and Catco my second…” she trailed off. “And you probably don’t care either way.”

“Oh I definitely care,” Maggie smirked. “But I would keep your voice down about all those jobs you have.”

“Am I talking loud?” Kara asked, changing her voice to a whisper. 

Maggie shook her head. “Nah, but shouldn’t you know that? I thought you had super hearing.”

Kara looked down at her red boots, biting down on her lower lip. “I do, it’s just,” she paused, “it’s not exactly working right now.” She brought her head back up, looking a little sheepish. “Which reminds me, would you mind giving me a ride to the DEO?”

“Flying not working either?” Maggie guessed and Kara nodded. “Of course I’ll drive you, come on.” She let out a small laugh as they made their way over to her car. “You are going to have to sit in the back though. I’m not allowed to have civilians up front while on the job. Not even super ones.”

Kara seemed unperturbed at the idea and climbed into the backseat. “Who’s the worst person you’ve had back here?” she asked as Maggie pulled out onto the road.

“Um, some pretty nasty drug addicts but, honestly I don’t really know. Kind of all blurs together at this point.” Kara hummed a response and Maggie snuck a look in her rearview mirror. Kara was leaning awkwardly against the window looking positively exhausted. With all her Supergirl gear on, it seemed odd to see her that way. “So, your super stuff isn’t working,” Maggie commented, changing the subject. “Are you okay, I mean, I didn’t think this was even a thing that could happen to you?”

“My cousin calls it a solar flare. Basically if I do too much without resting, I burnout,” Kara explained. “We were doing a ton of training earlier and like you said, tonight’s been busy.” She groaned, “God, Alex is going to be so pissed at me.”

“She didn’t want you going out tonight?”

Kara shook her head. “No. She told me this would happen. But I heard a police scanner and,” the sheepish look returned to her face. “I actually snuck away while she was on the phone with you.”

“That explains a lot,” Maggie mused. Earlier she had been chatting with Alex while on her couch with a TV dinner and their conversation had ended with Alex exclaiming, “What, are you fucking serious?” and a quick goodbye. “Want me to go up with you? Maybe soften the blow a little bit,” she offered. 

“Would you?” Kara sat forward, accidentally locking her seatbelt which abruptly stopped her motion. 

“Sure,” Maggie agreed, trying not to laugh as the younger Danvers struggled to get the seatbelt to move again. “Your sister can be quite the spitfire.”

“You’re telling me,” Kara muttered, giving up on getting the belt to move and leaning her head against the window. 

The two were silent the rest of the way to the DEO. Maggie let Kara out of the back once they were parked and they made their way to the elevators inside. “So, how do you get your powers back?”

Kara hit the correct floor button and the doors slid shut. “Sunlight. Or solar lights. They mimic the energy given off by the sun. Since the sun is what gives me my powers, it helps me recharge when I lose them.”

“How long does it take for them to come back?”

“Couple days usually.”

Maggie was unable to ask any more questions as the elevator doors opened, revealing a not so happy looking Alex. “Look who I found,” she tried, seeing the daggers Alex seemed to be shooting at Kara through her eyes. 

“What Kara, couldn’t fly home?” Alex asked, her tone dripping with sarcasm. 

Kara was biting her lip again. “Maybe.”

“Sun bed. Now.”

Sighing, Kara did as she was told, going back into one of the rooms. When her sister was out of sight, Alex’s expression changed. “You drove her here?”

“Yeah. Showed up to the scene just as she finished up.”

“I’m glad you were there,” Alex said. “She tell you about her power outages?”

“A little. Not quite sure how she managed to do it tonight though, most of the stuff I heard over the radio were small, house fire, traffic pile up and a few robberies.”

“Not quite. Come here.” Alex grabbed Maggie’s hand, leading her over to her desk. She pulled up the surveillance footage Winn had hacked from the bank robbery Kara had stopped. “They weren’t just cleaning the place out. They also had a bomb. Kara overheated the system and took the brunt of the explosion.” Alex clicked out of the footage. “That’s what sent her past her limits. Usually she would be fine, but not today. She shouldn’t have been out there tonight.”

“She told me you had been training.”

“It was a little more than training. Cadmus is working on a new weapon, one that disperses waves of kryptonite concentrated air. We don’t know where they’re getting it from but we do know that Kara needs to be ready if they get it before we can stop them. She’s been exposed to high levels of kryptonite to train in all day.”

“And kryptonite…” Maggie trailed off, a little confused. 

“Can kill her,” Alex finished. “So could that blast if her powers had gone down any sooner. She may be the Girl of Steel, but she isn’t indestructible.” 

Maggie rested her chin on Alex’s shoulder. She was still learning the crazy details that were her girlfriend’s life, but she did know one thing, Alex loved the hell out of her little sister. “No wonder you looked so pissed when we got here.”

“All Kara thinks about is saving people, she forgets that she can’t get everyone and that sometimes, humanity has to fend for itself. She can’t do it all.”

“Well she’s here now.” Maggie wrapped an arm around Alex’s other shoulder and gave a squeeze. “Safe and sound, absorbing solar energy in her nice little sun bed.”

Alex snorted. “She hates that thing.”

“That bad?”

“She has to lie on a metal table surrounded by solar lamps and try to move as little as possible,” Alex explained. 

“Is she going have to stay here all night?”

Alex shook her head. “Just a few hours. I’ll probably take her home with me. She had a rough go the last time she blew her powers out; broke her arm and caught a cold.”

“How painstakingly human.”

“She also had a guy die right in front of her that she could have saved if powered up. I just want to keep her contained this time, minimize any repercussions.”

Maggie let go of Alex and plopped down in the empty chair beside her. “Want me to stay with you guys too?”

“It’s going to be a long night, you sure?”

Maggie shrugged. “I’m supposed to be off tomorrow anyways. I’d much rather be with you and Kara than be alone.” She lowered her voice. “And we haven’t had a sleepover in a while.”

“Oh…” Alex laughed. “Now I know your true intentions. You might have a little competition though.”

“Kara?”

“The girl lacks a respect for personal space when she’s feeling vulnerable.”

“Yeah, but she can’t do this.” Maggie rolled her chair as close as possible to Alex’s and planted a kiss on her lips. 

Alex broke the kiss, keeping her face close. “She can sleep on the couch.” Closing the gap, she went in for another. 

“Ahem.”

Alex detached herself from Maggie to see Winn standing over them. “What?” She could feel her cheeks turning a little pink from getting caught but not too much, it was only Winn. 

“Uh, Kara wants you.”

Shooting Maggie an, ‘I told you so,’ look, Alex stood up. “Is she okay?”

“All her test results have been coming in normal but she swears it feels different than last time.”

“Did you tell her it may be the amount of kryptonite she’s been exposed to all day?”

“Like she listens to me.”

Alex followed Winn, Maggie trailing behind to where Kara had disappeared to. She was flat on her back under the sun lamps attached to a multitude of wires, her head quickly turning to the entrance when the trio came in. “Something doesn’t feel right,” she blurted, starting to get up.

“Stay,” Alex put out a hand, causing Kara to ease herself back down. She went over to the computer screen detailing all of her sister’s stats. “What feels different?”

“I’m hot.”

Alex looked annoyed and even Maggie couldn’t hold back a small snort. “You’re under a bunch of lamps Little Danvers.”

Kara’s brow furrowed, clearly not appreciating the reaction. “I know that.”

“Anything else?” Alex asked, scanning some of the data on the screen. 

“I just feel weird Alex, and don’t tell me it’s because of the kryptonite because I know what that feels like and this isn’t it,” Kara huffed. “Can you please just look?”

“I am.”

Maggie peered over Alex’s shoulder, going over the information as well. She didn’t know what a lot of the medical abbreviations meant, but she did recognize some. “What about her temperature?” she pointed out as the number had just jumped a few tenths of a degree. 

“She always runs warm,” Winn stepped in, speaking up. “Krypton orbited a red star, which is exponentially cooler than our sun, a much younger, yellow star. To counteract the temperature of the red star, kryptonians regular core temperature is higher than humans.”

“Bet you’re a nightmare to share a bed with,” Maggie murmured without thinking. 

“She’s like a furnace,” Alex commented. Kara’s temperature went up another tenth of a degree and Alex bit her lip. “Winn, do you have Kara’s records from her last power outage pulled up?”

“Uh, yeah. Third tab.”

Alex clicked and started scanning again. “Got it. Last time it showed that because your cells are depleted of energy from the sun, your core temp lowers to around the same as ours.” She clicked back to the current stats. “You have a fever Kar.”

“I told you I felt weird.”

“It’s probably just a little bug, like that cold you caught last time. We can monitor it for any other changes while you’re here. After, I’m sure sleep and a few pills will do the trick. Don’t freak out.”

“I’m not.”

“Of course you aren’t.”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at their banter. “Being human a little rough for you Kara?”

The kryptonian curled up on her makeshift, metal table bed. “I have the immune system of a pistachio.” 

That broke Alex who finally cracked a smile. “Alright Super Nut, think you can manage here another hour or so? Maggie and I will take you back to my place.”

“Fine.”

/////

An hour and a half later found Maggie spinning around in an office chair, watching Alex fill out paperwork for everything Supergirl had been involved with that night. J’onn stepped in, escorting a sleepy and a lot less super looking Kara. She was out of her Supergirl suit, dressed in leggings and a DEO training shirt, her hair back in a braid.

“Her temperature leveled off at around 102, all other vitals look good,” J’onn said, getting Alex’s attention. 

“Thanks.” Alex let the pen fall from her hands. “Cool if I finish this paperwork tomorrow?”

J’onn scanned her work. “I think I can take it from here, you’re good to take Kara home.” He raised an eyebrow at Kara. “Try to stay out of trouble this time.”

“I will.” 

Alex stood up and stuck a foot out to stop Maggie’s spinning chair. “You guys ready?” 

Kara latched onto Alex, hugging around her waist. “Whose car are we taking?”

“Danvers, can you drive? I don’t really want us piling into the squad car.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Alex grabbed her keys on the far side of the desk, the task made harder from her new alien growth on her side. 

Maggie picked up Kara’s glasses that J’onn had brought. “Don’t forget your super convincing disguise Little Danvers.”

/////

The ride home was silent, Maggie and Alex up front with Kara sprawled dramatically in the backseat. Back at Alex’s apartment, Maggie let her handle her sister and wandered into the bedroom to get comfortable. It was becoming routine to stay over. They spent time at her apartment too but Alex’s felt homier, warmer. Going over to the dresser, Maggie pulled out a t-shirt to change into. Much shorter than her girlfriend, the shirt was huge, close to skimming the tops of her knees. She figured she should dress semi-appropriately if Kara was staying over too and pulled on a pair of leggings as well. Going into the bathroom, she found her toothbrush tucked back in the drawer she had left it in, brushed her teeth and washed her face. Pulling her hair up into a bun as she walked, she came back to the bedroom to find Alex already under the covers. “Kar doing alright?”

“She’s good. I just had to convince her that what she’s feeling is normal. She was googling symptoms on the way here and somehow convinced herself she has bacterial meningitis and is going to die.” Alex lifted up the blanket for Maggie to climb in. “Turns out she doesn’t know the difference between neck pain and sinus pressure. I took her phone away.”

Recognizing the stressed tone in her voice, Maggie hugged Alex’s arm, interlocking her fingers with hers. “So she’s fine? Why do you look so worried?”

“I’m not.”

Maggie smirked. “You and Kara may not be blood related but you also get The Crinkle when something is bothering you.”

“Can’t get anything past you Detective,” Alex teased. “I just- she fucking scared me tonight. I hate getting the reminder that she’s not unbreakable. It also doesn’t help that she gets scared too. Like, she has no problem stepping in front of bullets on a daily basis but the feeling of mortality freaks her out.”

“Doesn’t it freak you out too? Our lines of work aren’t exactly safe.”

“I know, but we’re human. You should have seen her the first time someone made her bleed.” Alex sighed, giving Maggie a peck on the lips before rolling out of her grasp to turn off the light. “We should sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow won’t be as relaxing as we’d like.”

Knowing she wasn’t wrong, Maggie pulled the covers up tighter. “Goodnight.”

/////

Maggie’s eyes snapped open again. She was comfortable, she was warm, and she had her beautiful girlfriend pressed against her side, why could she not fucking stay asleep? Slowly peeling the blankets off, she slipped out of bed. Alex moaned at the removal of touch but didn’t wake up. Tiptoeing across the floor, she made her way out into the hall, quietly shutting the door behind her. The main living room lights were on and she ventured out further. Kara was seated at the kitchen counter, slumped over a cup of tea. “Couldn’t sleep either?” Maggie asked, announcing her entrance. 

Kara lifted her head up, turning towards her. “Nuh-uh.” She motioned to her cup. “This stupid tea is supposed to help you sleep but I don’t think it’s working.” Taking off her glasses, she rubbed a hand across her forehead. 

“I came out here to make some for myself. Mugs in this cupboard, right?” Maggie asked, pointing. 

“Mmhmm.” Kara dropped her head back down into her arms, chin resting on her hands. 

“Here’s hoping it works for me.” Maggie grabbed a mug from the cupboard, filled it with water and put it in the microwave. Going over to the tea drawer, she rummaged around trying to find the chamomile. 

“Maggie?” Kara spoke up again, her voice timid. 

“Yeah?”

“What does it feel like when you’re about to throw up?”

Maggie pulled out the tea bag and spun around. “Um, I don’t know if it’s the same for everyone, but if I’m nauseous and my face gets hot and my mouth starts watering, it usually is about to happen.”

Kara sat up again. “Oh.”

Seeing Kara’s face a little better now in the kitchen light, Maggie noticed the slight green tinge to her skin. “Do you think you’re going to?” she asked. Kara shrugged and Maggie offered a hand. “Come on. You can go sit in front of the toilet until whatever you’re feeling passes. I don’t want to be responsible for you redecorating your sister’s kitchen.”

“What about your tea?” Kara slid off the stool onto shaky legs and let Maggie push her towards the bathroom. 

“I’ll grab it in a minute, don’t worry about it.” Maggie flicked on the light switch, depositing Kara in front of the porcelain bowl. She sat down on the bathtub edge, not quite sure what to do next. A regular caretaker, she was not. She had held hair back for a few drunk friends in college but Maggie had never considered herself to be the nurturing type. 

“I feel so weird,” Kara moaned pathetically, trying to make herself comfortable on the floor. 

“Didn’t you ever get sick on Krypton?”

“Not that I can really remember. Our medical science was pretty advanced, the only illnesses they hadn’t completely eradicated were deadly.” Kara sighed. “If I had gotten them, I wouldn’t be here telling you about it.” She lay her head on the toilet seat, ignoring the possible uncleanliness and enjoying the coolness on her warm skin. 

Maggie nodded, not really knowing how to respond to that kind of morbid statement. They sat in silence and she contemplated waking Alex up. They had gone to bed knowing Kara was running a fever and had picked up some kind of bug in her short time without powers, but she wasn’t sure what constituted getting worried about and what was okay. Kara suddenly sat up, lurching towards the toilet, retching. Maggie reacted quickly, pulling her braid out of the potential line of fire. 

Kara retched again, coughing as nothing came up. “Is it supposed to feel this terrible?” she choked out.

“It’ll pass in a little bit,” Maggie offered, putting an awkward hand on her back. She could detect a quiver in the younger woman’s voice. The vomiting she could deal with, but tears weren’t really in her wheelhouse. “Do you want me to get Alex?”

“No, don’t wake her up.”

“Too late.” Alex appeared in the doorway, her tired eyes still adjusting to the fluorescents. Kara dove over the toilet again, this time emptying her stomach contents into the bowl. Maggie took a step back as Alex went into full-on sister mode, pulling her braid back again and rubbing comforting circles on her back. “It’s okay Kar, I’ve got you,” she soothed. Kara threw up again and she turned back to Maggie. “Could you go grab some water?”

Maggie obliged, going back out to the kitchen. She filled up a glass and chipped some ice off of the block in the freezer to add in. It took longer than it should have, Alex really needed to get her ice maker fixed. 

Alex had just pressed end on her phone when Maggie walked back in. “Thanks.” She took the glass and handed it back to Kara. “Drink,” she instructed. Turning back around, she brought a hand to her face. “DEO needs me to come in. That was J’onn.”

“I’m assuming I’m not needed,” Kara grumbled from the floor. 

“No, specific instructions for you to stay put. You’re safer here,” Alex said. “I need to get dressed.” She walked out, leaving her girlfriend and her sister to themselves. 

Maggie leaned on the doorframe. “Feeling any better Little Danvers?”

Kara looked up at her, lips pressed against the still-full water glass. “I threw up an entire potsticker.”

“Ew.”

Alex blew back in moments later, fully dressed for work. She tossed a pack of fever relief pills at Kara, who let them fall into her lap. “Take these when you feel like you can.” Spinning around, she got closer to Maggie. “I’m sorry I have to go. I don’t want to just dump my sick, alien sister on you but I also don’t want her to be alone and…” she trailed off, a little out of breath from getting ready so quickly. 

“It’s fine.” Maggie grabbed one of her hands. “I will call you if anything happens. You just be careful out there.” She gave her a quick peck. “Got it?”

Alex groaned, backing out of the doorway and not letting go of Maggie’s hand until both of their arms were fully extended. She audibly sighed again as she continued out, the front door of the apartment opened and slammed shut with her departure. 

Kara looked up at Maggie expectantly. “Help me?”

Maggie obliged, pulling her back up to her feet. “What next?”

“I should probably brush my teeth.” Kara made a face. “My mouth tastes bad.” She looked over at the sink. “I don’t really want to be standing right now though.”

Brow furrowed for a second, Maggie bent down and retrieved the mouthwash from under the sink. Pouring a capful, she handed it over. “Swish and spit.” Leaving Kara to it, she went back to the kitchen and remembered her forgotten tea. She turned the microwave on again, reheating the water. Ripping open the tea packet, she stood waiting and holding the bag. Kara had trudged out by the time she microwave started beeping, flopping onto the couch. “You need me to get you anything?” she asked, dunking the tea bag into her mug and taking a sip. 

“Nuh-uh.”

Not fully convinced, Maggie slowly turned and started for the bedroom when Kara called out again.

“Wait. Can you sit with me?”

“Of course.” There was no way in hell Maggie was going to be able to say no to Kara’s puppy dog face. She had previously thought that Alex was just weak minded when it came to her sister, but the face was persuasive. Hands warming around the hot mug, she took a seat on the cushion Kara had left open. “So,” she started. “Do you want me to play with your hair or something?”

“What?”

“Play with your hair. I don’t know, Alex always makes me do it for her when she gets headaches and I always like it when I’m not feeling well and I really am not sure how to help you besides that.” 

Kara looked a bit surprised at her rambling. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry I’m not better at this, I know you probably wish Alex could have stayed.”

Wrapping the fuzzy couch blanket around herself, Kara lay her head down in Maggie’s lap. “If I can’t have Alex, you’re a close second.” She pulled out her hair tie and ran her fingers through to unravel her braid. “You’re like big sister 2.0.”

The title sat well with Maggie. She could never tell in the beginning if Kara really approved of her and Alex’s relationship. Kara didn’t always agree with the work she had to do as a police officer, the most notable disagreement happening with Lena Luthor. But countless late nights in the field and at the DEO and even the inclusion in sister night on occasion had really helped their friendship. The validation from a vulnerable Kara felt good. She began working her fingers through Kara’s thick hair, massaging her scalp. “This okay?”

“Mmmm…”

The two were silent for a while, besides little hums of content from Kara. Maggie sipped on her tea, going to set it down on the coffee table when it was finally gone. Kara turned her head at the movement. “Maggie?”

“You’re not going to puke again, are you?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

Maggie removed her hand from her hair. “Well, what do ya need?”

“I never took the pills Alex gave me.” Kara opened up a clenched palm to reveal a slightly squished blister pack of Advil. 

“You should.” Maggie pushed her up into a sitting position so she could stand up. “It’ll help your fever. I’m going to grab you some water.” Moving into the kitchen, she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach up to the smaller sized glasses. “Have you ever had to take pills before?” she called back. 

“Nope.” Kara answered, popping the p. “You just swallow them, right?”

“Yeah.” Coming back, Maggie set the glass of water on the coffee table. “It’s easy for most people, how’s your gag reflex?”

“My what?”

“Well, see - never mind. I’ve seen you eat potstickers in one bite, you can swallow a pill or two.”

Kara smirked, grabbing the water. “I left that wide open for a dick joke, but sure, focus on my eating.”

“Little Danvers!” Maggie feigned shock. 

“I can’t believe you were going to explain it to me. I may be an alien but I’m an alien who’s been on Earth for thirteen years. I was new to the planet, not new to having a brain. And aliens have gag reflexes too.”

Maggie plopped back down on the couch. “So how is your gag reflex?” She figured if Kara was going for it, she’d feed into it. 

Kara took a swig of water and popped the pills in, tilting her head back like she’d seen Alex do, to swallow. “If my college days are anything to go off of, not bad.”

“Little Danvers getting around in college, I like it,” Maggie teased. “Were the guys really into argyle sweaters?”

“Shut up.” Kara tightened the blanket around her shoulders and fell back into Maggie’s lap. “What time is?”

“Um, quarter to four I think.”

“That late?”

“Hey, if you want to sleep I can go back to bed. I just don’t think I’m going to be able to relax until Alex gets home.” Maggie couldn’t keep her brain from thinking about all the terrible things that could happen to her girlfriend while she was working. With already having insomnia for god knows what reason, there was no way she was sleeping without Alex. 

Kara shook her head. “I don’t think I can sleep either. I still feel…” she paused, putting her hand to her stomach. “I don’t really know how to describe it, maybe queasy? I just don’t feel good. Can we watch a movie?”

“Sounds good to me, just…” Maggie lifted Kara’s head so she could stand up. “I’m getting you a bucket or something because I don’t trust you not barfing on me. And finish that water. You need to stay hydrated.” She spun on her heel and went in search of a bucket. She eventually found one in the bathroom closet and brought it back. Following instructions, more than half of the water was gone and next to on the table was the box set of Star Wars. 

“I don’t know if you knew,” Kara began. “But Alex is a giant nerd and loves Star Wars a lot, and as an alien, I think I’m just obligated to like it too.”

“Like I didn’t already know Alex was a nerd. C’mon Kar. Which one are you feeling, I’ll put it in.” 

“A New Hope please,” Kara said, a yawn escaping her lips. After Maggie put the disk in and settled next to her, she snuggled back up to her side. “You know, for as bad as you claim to be at taking care of people, you’re doing a pretty good job.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

The overture began and Maggie heard her murmur a, “Thank you,” as she started running her fingers through her hair again. 

/////

As the orange rays of the rising sun were starting to fill the apartment, Maggie had officially not slept at all. Legs laid out on the coffee table, she lolled her head to the side, staring at the phone in her hand. She wasn’t sure how much more Internet scrolling she could do before her brain exploded from boredom. Her other hand was absentmindedly playing with Kara’s hair. Kara herself was snuggled up to her side, head laying comfortably on her thigh. She had finally fallen asleep an hour or so before at arguably the loudest part of the movie. Maggie put her phone down on the couch arm and narrowed her eyes at the TV remote. It sat on the coffee table, inches from her feet. Before she could try anything, the front door opened. 

Alex stepped in, immediately spotting the two on the couch. “Don’t you look comfy,” she commented softly. Maggie hummed a response as she sat down on the couch arm, trying not to knock off the phone. “Everything okay?”

“I may not have slept and my leg might be asleep but you’re back in one piece, so I’m all good,” Maggie whispered, leaning into Alex’s thigh. 

“My snuggly, puppy of a sister seemed to not have any problem in the sleeping department.”

Maggie smirked. “She just passed out. We were watching Star Wars. How’d it go tonight?”

“Mon-el got himself in a mess and I had to clean it up. I know he’s still learning but god, I wish he’d learn faster.” Alex reached down, laying a hand on Kara’s forehead. “She still feels warm, did she get sick again at all?”

“No, she said she was queasy though.” Maggie brought a foot down and nudged the plastic bucket on the floor. “She has this just in case.”

“You ready to finally go to bed?”

“I can’t move.”

Alex felt a smile cross her face. Maggie had been up all night and was concerned to so much as jostle Kara. She was used to being the crazy one, protecting her sister at all costs. It wasn’t too much of a surprise that Maggie felt the same way, Kara was easy to love. “The girl sleeps like a rock, come on.” Sliding off the couch arm, she helped Maggie get up and tucked a pillow under Kara’s head. 

Maggie let Alex take her hand and pull her sleep-deprived body back to bed. She snuggled up under the covers, making herself comfortable. Alex soon joined her, cuddling up to her back. “I’m glad you’re back safe, love you,” she whispered, finally letting herself closes her eyes as a pair of slightly chapped lips pressed a kiss into her cheek.

“Love you too.”


End file.
